Meera Stele
Name: Meera Stele Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Track, girls’ soccer, cross country, swimming, running, listening to music, spending time with friends. Appearance: Meera stands at 5’6” and weighs 132 pounds. She’s lithe and lean, with long legs, a slender figure, and an athletic build. As a result, there’s barely an inch of spare weight on her body. Meera has coppery, tanned skin, a sign of her vaguely Arabic heritage on her mother’s side, and a face that is delicately pretty. Her eyes are almond-shaped and dark brown, and though she wears her straight, glossy dark hair long, she almost always keeps it tightly braided or in a ponytail, to keep it out of her eyes. She has a thin, barely noticeable scar on her left wrist. Meera tends to dress casually, usually wearing running shorts and a tank top in the warmer seasons and in the winter jeans and snug shirts, and often wears sneakers or other running shoes. On the day of the school trip Meera was wearing jeans, running shoes, a light blue tank top, and a green jacket. Biography: The eldest of Ashira and Matthew Stele’s four children, Meera was raised in the suburban area outside Seattle in a middle-class environment, where financial issues weren’t much of a problem. Ashira's family had moved from Egypt to America in 1950, and had lived in the Seattle area since then. Her father's family were third-generation English immigrants. Wild, tomboy-ish, and highly interested in athletics despite the fact she was among the youngest in her grade, Meera grew as tough as any male athlete from elementary school, playing soccer and later softball and excelling at both. As a result, most of Meera’s friends in elementary school were either male or the most dedicated female athletes on her teams. At an early age, Meera’s mother kept a close eye on her activities, but as Meera grew older, her mother, who soon had younger children to care for, began to stop focusing on her as often and devoted themselves to caring for Aamir and Brian, her brothers, and her youngest sibling, her sister Melloney. Meera's relationship with her mother is still close, though is growing more distant as she gets older. Her father, Matthew Stele, had grown up in a family with two brothers, and thus had little experience dealing with younger girls. While he was never cruel toward Meera, he had had little or no interaction with young girls in his life and had married at age twenty-nine, which led to him having a hard time understanding or empathizing with her. He kept a distance from her that ultimately hurt the young Meera more than outright dislike would have. Meera perceived his coldness as lack of love or empathy, but Matthew simply never understood how to deal with his headstrong daughter, whose interest in the more male-dominated activities puzzled him. At her mother’s request, he has attempted to spend more time with her within the past few years, but is rather awkward around her and still has a hard time relating to her. From Meera’s point of view, nothing has changed, and they aren’t close. Matthew has a much closer relationship with Aamir, who had more in common with Meera and Brian when he was younger but has grown into a younger copy of the introverted, less empathic Matthew. Meera’s relationship with her two brothers was, and still is, close and highly competitive. Both were influenced by her interests to varying degrees, and both of them had a friendly rivalry with each other and with her when they were younger. As she and Aamir grew older and their father’s attention began to focus almost exclusively on Aamir and Brian, Aamir distanced himself from his sister, and while they’re still polite to each other, there is an undercurrent of coldness in their relationship. Brian, on the other hand, remains Meera’s constant companion. He sees her as his role model and engages in many of the same activities she does, such as soccer and baseball. Her relationship with her quiet, introverted younger sister is different. While they are less close and their age difference is greater, Meera and Melloney are still friendly to each other and have fun together. However, their interests are completely different, with Melloney being more sedentary and her hobbies quite different than those of her two brothers and older sister. Throughout middle and high school, Meera grew better at soccer, track, and cross country, and still trains all year round. When Meera was 13, she sliced open her hand in a bike accident, a mishap which left a permanent scar on the front of her left wrist. When Meera was 15, her parents sold their country home and moved into the heart of Seattle. This made Aurora High School, which Meera attended, much more easily reachable, and allowed greater flexibility of schedule for her parents and younger siblings. As a result of having three younger siblings which her parents had to work closely with, Meera’s personality was more strongly influenced by her friends throughout middle and high school. Meera grew up competitive, impulsive, daring, and naturally opinionated, and can seem at times to have an almost devil-may-care attitude toward life. As she grew older, Meera swathed her behavior with more caution, becoming streetwise and savvy in situations that can get out of hand. Despite her tough as nails persona, however, Meera also has a vulnerable side, which she rarely lets show, except to her close friends and family. Her relationship with her mother is still fairly close, and despite the fact she worries for Meera at times, approves her behavior for the most part, provided that she’s cautious enough and takes responsibility for her actions. Her father is genuinely unconcerned, believing that Meera can take care of herself, but the fact that he's never seemed to worry for her is something else that has bothered his daughter. Her brother Aamir is one year younger than her, and also attends Aurora High, as does Brian, who is three years younger. Melloney is still in middle school. She also has a close relationship with her cousins (her mother’s sister’s children), who live out of town near the border of the state of Washington, once a summer her family travels to meet them at a large, rowdy family reunion. Meera is the second eldest out of all her first cousins. While not among the most popular girl in her grade, Meera has a fairly large circle of friends, mostly comprised of others on her soccer and track teams. While she has several close male friends, she has no boyfriend, having met no one she feels that level of intimacy for. Meera is not quite a straight A student when it comes to most forms of academics, though she’s close. She’s a dedicated student, and works hard to improve her grades, but while she’s by no means stupid, she’s certainly more streetwise then she is book smart. Ultimately, her talents lie in more athletic fields. Advantages: Meera is a highly competent athlete and very much in shape, giving her the edge in speed and stamina, which are important survival skills in a dangerous environment. Disadvantages: Meera is impulsive and relies on instinct to make many decisions, which doesn’t make her the best strategist. What’s more, her competitive and sometimes reckless nature could lead her into dangerous situations that others who think things out more thoroughly might avoid. Designated Number: Female student No. 048 --- Designated Weapon: Owner's Manual to a 1990 Ford Pinto Conclusion: With all that impulsiveness and recklessness, she's as sure to crash and burn as the Pinto her 'weapon' belongs with. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by watcher in night. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: watcher in night Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Alda Abbate '''Collected Weapons: Owner's Manual to a 1990 Ford Pinto (designated weapon), Kukri (from Joey Caputo) Allies: 'Garrett Wilde, Joey Caputo, Rosemary Michaels, Paulo Abbate '''Enemies: 'Alda Abbate, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, Kathryn Nguyen '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Meera's designated weapon is an anachronism; the Pinto was last manufactured in 1980. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Meera, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Returning Home *As Long as There are Stars Above You V5: *Just Another Game *Wendigo *Where on the island is Carmen Sandiego? *Drip drop. *Nobody Wants This *Tender is The Night *What Now? *Kill All Motherfuckers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Meera Stele. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students